Conical Depression
Conical Depression is an extreme demon created by Krazyman50, and is known for its atrocious gameplay paired with sheer difficulty, alongside its decoration and blocks akin to levels made back in 1.0. Overview By the looks of it, this level is most likely a parody of Stereo Madness, as it uses the same song, alongside its choice of blocks and background color on certain parts. The level achieved its Extreme Demon rating as it features an excessive amount of straight flying, orb timings, orb spamming and most notably, extreme wave maneuvers. Gameplay The level first starts with an extremely hard (and confusing) mini-wave section, where the player must take advantage of the game's faulty hitboxes. Here, the player would need to memorize which route should be taken, at the same time maneuvering through tight spaces and moving right between spikes. A mini-ball part comes next. While it isn't that difficult compared to the other parts of the level, it still features some critical timings, along with a moderately long orb spam part. A cube part comes next, requiring players to perform late taps on the orbs, as hitting a pink orb too early would result hitting the ceiling and crashing. A ship part comes next. Here, not only there would be an abundance of straight flying, but it would require players to perform timed orb taps and minor memorization, which makes it even more frustrating. A mini mini ship/mini UFO dual would appear here, separating the ship parts. The part that comes right after the ship part is entirely based on the cube gamemode. The speed is set at triple speed. Like the previous cube part, it features tons of precise orb timings, which would be difficult for newer players to get used to. This part also takes use of the spikes' odd hitboxes as a way to make it even more challenging, as some of the jump requires to jump right next to a spike. Orb spamming is something that players should expect here, too. The final part is a parody of the original Stereo Madness. It's a copy of the final part one would encounter in the first official level of the game, but instead being a normal ship part, it uses the mini-wave game-mode. This part wouldn't be a problem for anyone that had gotten this far. The level will end after this as the player would encounter a harmless wall of spikes at the end. Fails * Cutter crashed at 85%. * R3YGA crashed at 83%. Walktrough Trivia * This level is rated, due to its sheer difficulty, but not featured, obviously. * The verifier, Krazyman50, took over 45.6k attempts to verify this. * The level itself is possibly an extended version of Krazyman50's older challenge level, Sneezing Cats. While the level was removed from the servers, a YouTube video of the said level is still present on his channel. * Surv was the first to beat this (excluding the verifier himself), followed by Marker and Sunix. Category:Extreme Demons Category:Long Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals